TCWOC a new family
by Melissa1991
Summary: Mary-Ann her mother's a sister of Esme Cullen. Mary-Ann's mother has a nervous breakdown and her husband's indifferent towards Mary-Ann. Emmett who loves Mary-Ann like a sister decides to send her to his friends in Japan. Entry for tcwoc


"Tohru, are you coming to the airport with me? We're going to pick up Miss Marina Anna," Yuki called.

"Yes, I'm coming" Tohru called back from the kitchen.

"Why is that girl actually coming here?" Kyo sulked "I don't know her."

"Neither do I but her brothers and father are friends of Ha'ri and she needs a whole new area because she's stressed," Shigure reacted from behind his news paper.

"Kyo, Marina is a very sensitive and shy girl so I expect you to be a bit nice to her," Hatori warned

"Yes sir," Kyo mumbled and went up to the roof again.

* * *

Hatori's heart broke as he saw the the young girl coming toward them. She was such a pretty little thing with big green eyes framed by thick long black eyelashes and a small mouth that was curved into a sad smile. She had a fair tint and long golden brown hair that was half braided and the loose part was drapped as a curtain of curls arround her shoulders and down her waist. Emmett was right when he said that his sister was beautiful but shattered.

"Hi Marina Anna, I'm Hatori Sohma a friend of your brother Emmett."

"Nice meeting you, My brother already told me to look out to a Sohma member. I am very grateful that you took your rare spare time to get me from the airport."

"It's no problem at all ma'am. I've brought my cousin Yuki and his girlfriend Tohru. You'll have much contact with them."

"It's an honour meeting you Yuki-Kun and Tohru-San."

Yuki and Tohru nodded friendly.

"Marina Anna -San, your eldest brother on the phone," Hatori called softly.

The three others were amazed how the sad face of the young girl lightened up at once. "Emmie, it's so good to hear your voice. Yes, the flight was good and no I didn't loose everything." She listened for a moment and giggled like a little girl. "I know my head is a mess Em, but I still know my name, age and which schools I attended. Okay, bye bye Emmie love you very much and give Rosie a big hug for me."

Smiling Marina handed Hatori his phone . 'Thank you.'

"Your welcome...Angel," the doctor smiled back using her brother's pet name.

"Marina Anna-San, do you want to live at us at Shigure or do you want to stay with my parents where it's quiet?" Tohru asked

"It doesn't matter to me," Marina answered polite "I am already grateful if I have a place to stay."

"Why don't you just come to our place, Tohru's parents will be there and then you can make a decision", Yuki suggested

Marina nodded and followed them to the car.

"How old are you?" Tohru asked

"Nearly seventeen," Marina whispered shy.

"How old is that little one of Edward and Bella now?" Hatori asked trying to ease the young girl.

"Nearly three," Marina answered with a soft smile "Nessie is just adorable and very cute."

"Ally and Jazz their little one can come any time now."

"It's funny that out of all people clown Emmett became a doctor; I mean I knew from Edward but Emmett really caught me by surprise"

"Maman Esme and père Carlisle are very proud of him and I think père is his inspiration."

"Your parents are French?" Yuki asked.

"No, Eddie, Jazzy and Ally are my mother's foster children. Maman Esme is my aunt but she got a very serious form of hernia when Ally was a baby and she couldn't get up for a year and after that she needed full attention so père Carlisle couldn't take care of Emmie, Eddie and Ally. My mother took care of them since then."

"That's so tragic," Tohru whispered with tears in her eyes.

" My mother is sick now but maman Esme is too weak to take care of me."

"You still have a younger sister right?'" Hatori smiled.

"Tanoushi yes," Marina nodded stiff.

"Look, there is our home," Yuki pointed to Shigure's house.

"It's very nice," Marina commented polite.

Yuki smiled at her and thought about how much they were alike.

_'I wonder what happened to her that she's that shattered,' _Hatori pondered in himself.

* * *

Marina wanted to disappear into the ground when she saw so many eyes pointed on her.

Hatori saw it and remembered Carlisle's sad words -_my little Mary-Ann is not used to attention and his very withdrawn towards strangers. She's scarred but no one knows who did it_-

"It's okay, Miss Marina" Yuki soothed. "they won't do anything to you. I'll introduce you to all of them. There you have Mr and Mrs. Honda whom are Tohru's parents, Master Kazuma, there you have my annoying brother Ayame followed by hentai Shigure, that's Kureno, that's Ritsu, Rin, Hatsuharu, Kagura. Kyo, Momiji, Hiro and Kisa. The two girls there with Mrs. Honda are Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima."

"It's a pleassure meeting all of you and thank you very much for receiving me."

"Welcome, welcome dear child!" Ayame burst out in his usual way.

Marina was on the edge of tears but swallowed them and just took a step behind.

"Stupid reptile shut up, you're scaring that child!" Kyo growled and smiled reassuringly at Marina. "He's annoying but he doesn't mean anything bad."

"Could you all be a bit calm, the girl is about to have a nervous breakdown," Saki scolded Shigure and Ayame.

"Come sit here," Katsuya smiled kindly and gestured between him and Kyoko.

Marina carefully sat down and made sure her skirt didn't wrinkle.

Kyoko stroked her cheek and looked adoring down at the young girl.

Momiji approached her carefully and just looked attentively at her with his honey coloured eyes.

"You still have your coat on, can I put it away for you?"

"No, thank you" Marina answered stiff.

"It's warm in here, child" Kyoko reacted. "Don't worry about catching a cold."

Marina sighed and realized that it would be suspicious if she kept on her coat so she carefully took it off and handed it to Momiji.

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the red scar from Marina's shoulder to her upper arm.

"What happened?" Kyo asked quietly as he read the fear in the girl's eyes.

"N...no...nothing, j...just an a...a..accident..."

"It doesn't look like an accident" Hatori reacted calm and inspected the scar. "It's from only a few days ago and it looks like it was done with something very sharp."

Silent tears escaped against her will.

Katsuya pulled her on his lap and stroked her hair calming.

"Her brothers told me something about lack of fatherly love," Hatori remarked quietly "She was not how he wished she would be."

"That's nonsense, every child has its own charms" Katsuya eacted "Tohru's Mum, do you think we can help her?"

"Will she be my sister?" Tohru squealed.

"Some way yes," Kyoko chuckled "you'll learn to love our Tohru, Arisa and Hana, little one. you just need time to adjust."

"Thank you very much ma'am," Marina answered soft before falling asleep on Katsuya's lap.

"She's so small,"he whispered "and so light. She can be barely thirteen."

"She's turning seventeen,"Hatori said "I know she's very small and that's why I want to examine her as soon as she's a bit adjusted to us."

Kyoko brushed the sleeping girl's bangs aside and let out a quiet shriek as she saw another scar there.

"She's pretty much damaged but still she stays so polite and friendly" Kyo remarked "I really wonder who could do such a horrible thing to such a small child."

* * *

Marina's POV

I woke up in a strange bed surrounded by strange stuffed animals.

It took quite a while to realize that I was in Japan but who's house was it.

There was a note on the pillow and I picked it up.

_"Dear child, _

_If you wake up and don't know where you are, here's a refreshment. you are at Tohru's parental home._

_Katsuya and I went to work but Tohru, Arisa and Hana would drop by._

_I'll be home around 3 PM_

_Love,_

_Kyoko"_

I recalled everything since my departure at Washington DC airport and slowly realized everything.

Still half asleep I walked to the place I heard sounds from.

Tohru was there with Arisa and Hana.

"Ohayo," I greeted them sleepy.

"Ohayo sleeping beauty," Arisa chuckled "how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine, thank you. Can you please show me the way to the bathroom?"

"Sure, come I'll bring you," Hana smiled motherly.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate your hospitality."

"Where did you actually learned to talk like that?"

"My mum, grand-pere, grand-mere, Pere and Maman," I whispered.

"Your family is a bit french?"

"Yes, from my mother's side; my grandma."

"Did you know that you have the empathy gift?" Hana said quietly.

"I do but I have been forbidden to use my gift."

"That's not fair, you're extremely gifted and you have a pure soul."

"My fate can't be changed; I'm nothing but a burden and a shame for my family. No, anyone who becomes friends with me falls in doom, my father's sister predicted it."

"They are mere humans, they don't know what they're jabbering. here let me help you with the buttons of your night dress."

I looked down at the long white with pink night gown. "This wasn't mine."

"No, Kyoko-san bought it yesterday for you and helped you dress. You have some ugly scars on your body..."

"I...I can't talk about it..."

"You don't need to, you'll be happy here with Kyoko-san and Katsuya-sama; together with Tohru; they saved Arisa and I."

Hana calmly helped me undress further and helped me shower since my left shoulder is bruised.

She also helped me dress in something easy; a 3/4 jeans and a pink tank top with a white jacket.

"Saki, your step son is here and he's bleeding like a pig!" Arisa yelled.

"Your step son?" I questioned a blushing Saki.

"Uhm...Arisa is just being annoying..."

"Okay, let's see why she's screaming," I smiled for the first time. It was hard not to smile with these girls.

Not only Tohru and Arisa were in the living room but also Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji.

I felt slightly embarrassed when Hatsuharu stared at me but I regained composure and looked up to him. "May I help you with something Hatsuharu sir?"

"Uh...no...I...just..."

"Here in Japan we're only used that movie stars dress like that...." Yuki explained.

"Oh like that," I nodded "my sincere apologies for looking odd and I assure you that I'll get used to the Japanese traditions I only need time."

"Maybe Aya can help?" Momiji suggested still sobbing softly.

"In no way will that child fall in hands of that IDOT!" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed.

"You shut up and let me clean the wound," Hana grumbled. "What did you do? Fight once again?"

"Some student council jerks ripped the girls uniform from Momiji's body and forced him to wear the boys uniform and when Yuki got mad about it they called him names. This all was too much for Haru and I and we attacked."

"You two are hopeless," Tohru said desperate.

"I think they did right," Arisa laughed and wiped away Momiji's tears. "Don't cry baby, when I go to school tomorrow I'll beat the crap out of them."

"I wished I could tell my mother but I can't," Momiji sighed.

Pity welled up inside of me and I stroked the young boy's cheek tenderly. "You have Arisa and I think she's kind of a mother to you."

"Even if I don't aprove I still think it was very noble of you stand up for your family," Hana said to Kyo. "Your father will be very proud of you too."

"Thanks...mum..."

"Marina-san, your brother on the telephone" Tohru called.

"Hello Emmie, Eddie or Jazzy?"

"No need to call all of your brothers," Emmett answered cheerful.

"Emmie bear!"

The Sohma's and the three other girls exchange a endeared look.

"Your new niece is born, her name is Marina Alice Witlock."

"Awwww, is everything alright with Ally and my niece? How's Jazzy doing? Let me guess...a nerve wreck during the delivery and prouder than royalty when his daughter was born."

"You know your brother in law very well but anyways that's what I needed to tell you and...Arthur inquired about you..."

At this point I felt my face getting all warm. Arthur was my best friend and secret crush.

"What did he say!" I demanded forgetting my manners

"You'll find out one of these days..." Emmett teased

"Curse you Emmett Cullen, castoi! if I get my hands on you, you're so dead!"

"I know" Emmett chuckled. "_aaargghhh, that brother of mine was such a big tease!"_

"Mary-Ann, I really hope you'll become happy there with the Sohma's and gradually forget your trauma's"

"I know Emmie and I try my utmost but I still have to get used to everything."

"Okay kiddo, I'll call later again love ya"

"love ya too Emmie bear," my voice broke at that point and sobbing I hung up.

"Hey little princess, you probably miss your brothers very much but don't forget that you have ten brothers here to love you just as much as your other brothers love you," Kyo said gentle.

I burst into tears and hugged him tight.

I heard a poof and I held an orange cat in my arms.

"Kyo, you can transform! you're a magical creature!" I exclaimed and squeezed him tight.

* * *

Tohru's POV

I was so happy to see Marina-san face brighten up for the first time because of one of us.

Maybe Marina's key to get rid of the curse forever. She's a year younger than me but just like Hana she seems years older.

Marina-san called Kyo a magical creature and she loved his cat form. She was not scared for one second; she kept on squeezing him until she had to sneeze because she's actually allergic to animals' hair especially those with much fur.

_Will Kyo hate himself less now? I really wonder..._

Hana and Marina seem to get along pretty well; she doesn't look so scared when Hana talks to her.

Kyo was on Marina's lap and she was stroking him like he was a real cat and he didn't even mind.

''hey orange top didn't your father say that as soon as you're from school you had to go to him?''

Kyo jumped from Marina's lap and with a cloud of smoke he transformed back into human. I turned away embarrassed, Arisa just rolled her eyes and went further with admiring pictures from mum. Hana and Marina went to the kitchen to get breakfast or more likely brunch.

''I'll see you at home, Tohru and sissy boy,'' Kyo waved and went to put on his shoes.

"Bye" I waved and Yuki glared at him.

''see ya arround, orange top''

''Arrrghhh!''

''Kyo, may I come with you?'' Marina asked quietly and looked up to him with her big green eyes.

''S...s...sure...b...bu...but why...?''

''You are my brother now and you're nice,'' Marina answered simple.

_That's so sweet of her!_

''Well then go change into something less...revealing before people will stare at you.''

''People never paid attention to me and if they do i'm used to their disparoving glares,'' Marina answered ever so calm.

_Poor Marina-san, i wonder what life she had..._

''Hana, can you please help me again?'' Marina asked softly.

''Sure,'' Hana smiled.

_Strange yet sweet...Hana usually never smiles like that except at Uo, mum, meguime and Kazuma...Marina does has something that you automatically respect and love her._

* * *

Hana helped Marina into a soft yellow dress that reached her calves and carefully helped the younger girl slid into a white cotton blazer buttoning it till her neck. As final touch she handed Marina the big sun hat that goes with the dress

''We must get you a few kimonos, those are easier to wear and whenever i'm not arround you can easily dress yourself.''

Will you help me search for them? Marina asked

Sure, tomorrow's friday so we have the whole weekend to search. Yuki's brother can help too because he's a fashion designer.

''Thank you very much for everything Hana, I never had a real close friend except for Alice, Bella and Rose but they're much older than me.''

''No problem, Tohru and Arisa are very nice too and Yuki and all the other ones''

''I know that and I try but for now you're my very special friend, Hana.''

The darkhaired girl hugged the foreign girl tenderly like a mother would do.

''That's much better,'' Kyo commented

''These cloths suit you much better indeed,'' Yuki smiled.

''You look like a princess,'' Momiji complimented from Arisa's lap.

''Momiji, what are you doing?'' Hana asked amused.

''For now Arisa's my mummy and I sit with her.''

''God have mercy on that brat,'' Kyo mumbled. ''bye hanajima witch''

''Bye for now; I'll stop by later to bring back your father's books.''

Marina smiled up to Kyo and he smiled back at her and patted her head.

''I never had a little sister before but I think I can live with one like you.''

Marina smiled again and held his hand.

At Kazuma's dojo Kagura was waiting. ''Kyo!''

Marina realized much later that she was the one who calmed Kagura down with her waves.

the bore was enthusiastic and Marina got nervous. In her head she was continuously repeating peace and Kagura slowed down just hugging Kyo lightly.

''I see you brought little Marina with you too. Hi Marina, maybe you forgot my name due the whole whirlwind of a family you came in but I'm Kagura. I conclude that you're Kyo's shadow now?''

''I'm pleased to meet you, Kagura-san and I'm not Kyo's shadow.''

''She's my new sister'' Kyo grinned and patted the younger girl loving on her head. ''Where's shishou?''

''cleaning up everything,'' Kagura answered ''what happened with your head?''

''Got into a fight and cut myself at a window as I threw that crap of a ex- student council president out of the window.''

''It's very noble of you to defend your family without thinking what may happen to you; just like a real heroic prince'' Marina smiled

''Uh...thanks a lot, child...'' Kyo blushed making Kagura giggle.

''You're making fun of me!''

''No!'' Kagura smiled angelic and blew in his ear.

''I'll get you for that Kagura Sohma!'' Kyo exclaimed and ran after her.

''Well hello little miss sunshine,'' Kazuma smiled as he walked to Marina.

''Oh goodmorning Kazuma-sama, I came with Kyo but he's chasing after Kagura now...''

''Isn't he supposed to be at school?'' The elderly man frowned.

''He was injured so they send him home; Hana already cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it.''

''That son of mine...'' Kazuma sighed

Marina giggled unexpected and looked beaming up to him. ''Pere Carlisle always said that if emmie was expeled once again from school.''

''Your brother?''

''Uh huh, he's the eldest but he lost a year because he was attacked by bears when he was in highschool so he had to stay home for a very long time.''

''How did that happen?'' Kazuma asked curious and amused while he put tea.

''Emmie looks like a huge teddybear and he wanted to wrestle with the a grizzly bear but failed.''

''Sounds like he's quite adventurous just like my son.

You and Kyo are getting along?''

''Yes we do, Kyo is very sweet and heroic and he's a wizard too.''

''Well not many people think so; they think he's foolish and stupid.''

''Not in my eyes, he's funny and sweet.''

''Did he tell you that Kagura loves him since their childhood?''

''No, he didn't but that's so sweet and like a fairytale. Does he love her too?''

''I really wouldn't know...I think so but Kyo's unpredictable.''

''Maman Esme says that too from Emmie and she also says that only because of emmie she'll be gray before her 40th.

Kyo's mum says that he's hopeless''

''Uh...Kyo's mum?'''Kazuma asked

''Yes Hana, she was home with Tohru and Arisa when Kyo came.''

Kazuma blushed slightly

''Shishou!'' Kyo exclaimed and jumped on his father's back.

''Hey son, I heard from miss Marina that you had an accident at school.''

Kyo's cat ears popped out as he told the whole story.

''I see,'' Kazuma nodded.

''Kyo-Kyo, your mother is here!'' Kagura sung.

''Arrggghhh don't call me Kyo Kyo!''

''Alright Kyo, your mum's here!''

Marina jumped from her chair but her foor got stuck and she was about to fall when Kyo caught her and...poof there was the cat again!

The girl picked him up with a child like delight and held him tight. ''I think I'm going to put you with my other plush animals.''

''Mary, I'm a human!'' Kyo protested.

''I know that but you're so cute like this that I want to hug you the whole time.''

"Marina, Hatori called shortly after you left to ask if you could go to him."

"No!" Marina shrieked.

"You have to," Kyo told her gently

"No, I...I can't..." Marina cried.

Hana pulled the younger girl in her arms and stroked her hair soothing.

Kazuma knelt down by them and lifted Marina's chin. "No one here is going to hurt you, little angel."

"She has several scars on her body and she can't use her left arm properly," Hana told Kazuma as soon as Kyo took Marina to wash her face.

"What do you know about her family?" Kazuma asked." Does she talk about her family?"

"No, she only mentioned her foster brothers and sister. She does talk with love about them but she never mentioned her parents or other siblings."

"If there's someone who can help her it's you , Arisa and Tohru did a great job with Kyo and I know you can help that child too."

"Thank you for your faith; she seems very fond of Kyo and I never seen him play the big brother before but he's very protective when it comes to Marina even more than he's with Tohru."

"Her Japanese is exelent eventhough she has a light accent," Kazuma remarked thoughtful.

"yeah I noticed that too and I really wonder...is she just a common girl because her english is very formal and her cloths are casual yet from expensive stores and her formal cloths are very posh...but on the other hand...is it normal for a girl with a title to be mistreated like that..."

"Let's just guide her to Hatori; he'll be able to make out what caused her injuries," Kazuma decided.

"Yes and I swore to never use my waves again to hurt people but it will be needed if I see the people who harmed such a innocent child."

Hatori looked slightly surprised when he saw Kazuma, Hana, Kagura and Kyo come along with Marina.

"Welcome Marina-san, how was your first day in Japan?"

"It was fine, thank you for inquiring" Marina spoke on her formal tone again.

"Okay, now why don't you come to my office and then we can start the examination."

"No, I don't want to undress and I hate needles."

"When is the last time you went to a doctor for a full examination?" Hatori asked weary.

"I don't remember anymore maybe when I was ten or eleven...I really can't remember."

"Don't you care about your health?!" Kyo grumbled furious.

"If you stop shouting like an idiot I'll answer your question," Marina replied sharply.

"Sorry," Kyo mumbled and hung his head.

"It's okay now," Marina smiled angelic and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I love you Kyo nii-san"

"I do too little one," The cat answered stiffled and squeezed her hands. "Will you let Hatori examine you if I stay with you?"

Marina nodded reassured.

When Marina undressed Kyo asked himself if her age wasn't a mistake; she looked barely twelve.

Hatori examined her quietly and gave her a list of the medicines. I'll mail the results to Carlisle who wants to keep updated about your health.

"Hai," was Marina's only answer.

When they walked out of the office Kyo and Hatori exchanged a look saying that everything would be explained when Kyoko and Katsuya were there too.

Marina who was carried on Kyo's back was just happy the examination was over and laid her cheek content against Kyo's shoulder. "You won't leave me right nii-san?"

"No, I won't leave you now," Kyo sighed. "it's difficult, Marina angel"

"Just tell me; I'll try my utmost to understand"

"Onee-chan will explain it to you, Mar"

"No, onee-chan is too busy studying with Yuki-kun and I want you to tell me!"

"Pweeeesje, Nii san?" Marina coaxed with her sweet voice.

"Alright after school; tomorrow you will try it as a freshmen right?"

"Hmmm," Marina answered. "I want to go home now because I want to change in something more comfortable and I need to call Eddie and Emmie.

"Sure kid," Kyo smiled. "you love your other brothers pretty much huh? Oh and I can't stay all day with you; I have martial arts training in the late afternoon."

"May I watch?"

"S...sure...but I don't know if you'll like it..."

"Don't worry about me nii-san; I'm not from porcelain," Marina said on a soft and tender tone.

* * *

Kyo brought me to Shigure's home which was a bit hidden in the woods.

"hello there Marina-san," Shigure greeted me friendly. "How was your first real day in Japan?"

"Good afternoon Shigure-san. My day was fine thank you for inquiring"

"Kyon-kyon didn't try to murder you like he does with us?"

"Shigure-san, you know Kyo hates it when you call him like that!" I reproached softly as I saw Kyo's face anger.

"I see you got a little admirer, Kyo...don't let Kagura know."

_'What does he mean...he confuses me even more than Emmett.'_

"Shut up hentai; Kagura knows about Marina and she loves her as much as I do, right imoto-chan?"

"Nii-san is right...as usual"

"You really look up to him," Shigure smiled and I nodded shy holding firm onto Kyo's hand.

"There's someone here to meet you, little one."

I stiffened and my thoughts raced to search for an explenation how those horrifying creatures could have found me so quick.

Kyo held me protectively against him as we walked inside.

The usual group was inside with...Edward and Bella!

I cried as Edward hugged me and cradled me like a little girl.

"don't cry anymore Mary-Ann, I think you found peace here," Edward whispered and stroked my hair out of my face.

"What does this have to mean!" He asked angry as he carefully traced my scar with his finger.

"An accident with a brench," I mumbled.

"IT'S NOT AN ACCIDENT MARINA ANNA MOHAMED! WHO HURT YOU LIKE THIS!"

"You're scaring her," Kyo said stern and held me again.

"Don't force any answers out of her," Yuki interfered too. "We Sohmas are scarred too so we know what Marina-san is going through."

"She's Edward's sister and my parents in law are worried to death about their precious angel," bella said soft.

_Something I never understood...Maman and Pere loved and treated me like they do with Alice while my own father barely looks at me._

"Is maman doing better now?" I asked quietly.

"Yes; she and pere are at Hatori now. We decided to come over for your birthday."

"Oh my birthday...I forgot about it."

"They've been treating you like dirt all these years and now your own birthday isn't important anymore!" Edward burst out again.

"Quit your shouting; you always complain at maman if Emmie shouts but you're shouting yourself now!"

"I really think you spend too much time with Alice and Rose," Edward grumbled.

"She's got a point there," Bella smiled sweetly.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme sat with worried expressions in Hatori's office.

"She's your biological child right?" Hatori stated.

"Please Ha'ri, Marina doesn't know!" Esme cried.

"I never intended on telling her anything," Hatori replied calm. "She's a very well mannered young woman but she looks barely twelve. As biological parents you could've said something."

"No, we had no rights to tell her anything Victoria and her James adopted her and that brother in law of mine said if we said anything we'd loose all contact with Marina, Carlisle explained."

"I see," Hatori nodded. "She's too light, she got bruises everywhere, a slight bump on her head and a seriously bruised arm."

"She never let anyone examine her properly; I could only listen to her lungs, heartbeat, throat and ears."

"She has extremly weak lungs," Hatori mumbled as he looked at his work.

"I am also aware of that although it wasn't that bad since I examined her when she turned sixteen," Carlisle answered calm.

"Don't you think she has the right to know about her real parents?"

"I don't think her adoptive parents will find out since she'll be staying with us," Hatori remarked.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive us?"

"If you tell her all the facts I'm sure she will because she's very inteligent and a sweet child. Very beautiful too and I think she captured everyone's heart here."

"She got Esme's beauty," Carlisle smiled.

Esme blushed slightly and looked loving at her husband.

"Her Japanese is exelent; she doesn't talk English with us and to elders she talks polite and formal Japanese; with Kyo she is really relaxed and the others she talks very polite too."

"All these praises you have to tell Victoria; she raised Marina as good as possible just like she did with my boys and Alice," Esme smiled sad.

* * *

Kazuma smiled when Kyo came to train with Marina by his side.

Marina exchanged her dress and hat for a easy shirt and some cotton trousers. Her bangs were carefully arranged that they hid her scar and her hair hung in a tress down her back.

All the students were surprised to see Marina and some boys gaped at her but when they saw Kyo's arm protectively arround her, they didn't aproach her.

Kyo trained a wild boy and tried to correct his moves every time.

"Why don't you explain to him that when he punches and kicks arround like a captured bear that he looses breath and energy which he could save and that he'll aim nine out of ten times wrong," Marina remarked softly as Kyo took a break.

Kyo stared dazed at her. "how do you know that?"

"It's very clear and Emmie taught me some self defense," Marina answered simple.

"Would you like to learn a bit more?" Kazuma asked.

"No!" Marina whispered frightened.

Kyo observed her and tried. "Mar, if Emmett taught you self defense and everything why did you never use it on the ones who hurt you?"

"I end up getting hurt worse," Marina cried.

"You won't go back to them," Kyo soothed and stroked her hair loving and kissed her forehead. "Will you show me after class what you learned?"

Marina nodded and hugged his arm. "Thank you for understanding me nii-san."

the lesson resumed and Marina watched everyone attentively.

After everyone went away Kyo asked Marina if she still wanted to show.

Marina nodded and walked to the middle of to dojo.

Kyo held her wrists firm but not that firm that he'd hurt her.

Marina freed one wrist and punched him against his shoulder and then freed her other wrist too.

Kyo aimed a punch at her jaw but Marina blocked it with one hand and with the other she punched him lightly against his nose.

"Nice one," he chuckled and raised his leg but Marina hooked hers behind his and he lost his balance.

Kyo aimed a punch at her stomach but Marina blocked it with both arms and turned his arms on his back with her knee on his behind.

Kazuma gave them a spontainius applause. "Well done little sunshine."

"You're actually really good," Kyo laughed and rubbed his wrists.

"Arigato gudai mas, nii-san," Marina smiled.

"I think I'll teach you a few more moves because I won't always be arround to knock your admirers away."

"Hai," Marina laughed and hugged him from behind. "My left arm does hurt a bit but I barely noticed when I had fun."

* * *

The next day Marina went with Yuki, Tohru and Kyo to school. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Kyoko came along.

At school Marina was surrounded by three girls. "I am Motoko Minagawe the president of prince Yuki's fanclub. Who are you and why do you walk with the prince?! Speak up!"

"Have you nothing better to do?" Marina asked sweetly. "I am sorry, this is my first day at school and you are really waisting my important time."

The three girls got red from anger and jumped before Marina. "I said speak up!" Motoko demanded.

"Please get out of my way or else I'll have to shove you aside myself," Marina sighed rolling with her eyes.

The fan girls didn't move so Marina grabbed Motoko at her upper arm and shoved her aside and did the same with the two others.

"That's my sister," Kyo grinned and Arisa nodded in agreement.

"She has a strong grip," Yuki nodded she's not as breakable as she looks like.

"Mary is a tough one," Kyo smiled proud.

"Maman, Pere and Kyoko-san, the principle asked if he could talk to you," Marina notified when she came back.

"Which class will they put you?" Yuki informed

"First year I think because I was a freshmen in my high school in USA. I hoped I'd be second year together with onee-chan, you and nii-san."

"Don't worry Marina, if you're first year. you'll still have me and Haru," Momiji comforted.

Marina smiled kind hearted down at Momiji and ruffled his hair a bit. "If everything went right I'd be a second year now because I'll turn seventeen next week."

"You don't like us?" Hatsuharu questioned.

"No, not at all. I think you are all very nice and it's very sweet that you all try to make me feel welcome but if work isn't a challenge for me I get bored very easily."

"I think that you and Rin would get along great," Haru chuckled.

"Just keep that freako away from Marina; she'll scare her!" Kyo burst out.

"Rin is not a freako!" Haru hissed.

Yuki pulled Hatsuharu away and Marina did the same with Kyo.

"Who is Rin and why does Haru react so fierce?"

Kyo looked uneasy at the girl he thought of as a sister.

"She's our cousin and Kagura's foster sister," Momiji notified. "She's kind of emo with a foul mouth..."

"Are you afraid that I might me shocked?" Marina asked Kyo.

"Mar, I want to protect you; you come from a well-off social environment and you probably haven't seen much other areas yet."

"I may have come from a well-off social environment; but I have been through worse than you can imagine."

"Mary-Ann, you have to spend the day in class 1 D," Esme told her gently.

"Okay," Marina sighed resigned but her eyes shone wirh anger. "Maman, how's my mum doing now?"

"She's recovering; grandma and grandpa their castle in France is very relaxing for her," Esme smiled.

"Okay bye bye Maman," Marina smiled back and hugged her.

Carlisle smiled and kissed his daughter on her head. "All the best Mary-Ann."

"Thank you Pere," Marina answered soft.

"Hey angel, I know you're smart and that you'll beat everyone with your grades," Edward smiled.

Marina nodded and hugged him tight soaking his shirt with tears.

"Come on princess, let's head to class. You can sit between Momiji and I. Usually we're seated two by two but you're an exception so we'll just cut the crap of teachers' rules."

"Haru!" Kyo and Yuki scolded but Marina already smiled and went with the two boys to class.

* * *

"Mum, why was Marina-chan so quiet this morning? She barely spoke to Kyo while she's always so cheerful arround him" Tohru asked concerned.

"Esme- chan had to run through the whole house just to comb her hair and she didn't want to braid her hair either," Kyoko chuckled.

"Whenever her brothers are arround she gets kind of difficult. She's very spoiled by them," Bella explained.

"Like that," Tohru nodded.

"Tohru, it's stime to head to our class too," Yuki reminded her gently.

"Okay, see you later mum, Cullen-san, Esme-san, Edward-kun and Bella-san."

The elders waved at her and went away.

"Are you sure you want to keep Marina with you?" Esme asked Kyoko concerned. "She's a sweet child but quite a handful by times especially when she's surrounded by boys."

"Of course I still want her; Katsuya is already crazy about her. Tohru lives at Shigure so our home is empty and we're very fond of Marina. I noticed that she's more carefree when she's with the boys but we don't mind that. The Sohma boys are sweethearts and those who got to know Marina adore her already."

* * *

"Children, this is our new student Marina Anna Mohamed.

hajimemasite; I'm pleased to meet all of you," Marina smiled sweetly.

"Now Marina-san, why don't you pick out a seat?" the teacher smiled.

"She's sitting between Momiji and I," Hatsuharu stated on a tone that didn't allow any protests.

"S...sure...," the teacher sweated.

The teacher went to get books for Marina and some kids started their teasing Hatsuharu again with his hair.

"Will you all please stop it!" Marina asked polite yet slightly irritated.

"He dyed his hair and he got piercings like a girl!" One of the boys answered.

"What does it matter how he looks or wear? He can wear a pink-green and orange curly wig and too big shoes and a red-white dotted pants and a yellow shirt with white paint on his face and red lipstick but that doesn't change who is deep inside. Looks can conceive. He can have black hair and no piercings and he kills you this very minute or look like this with his hair and piercings and be the one who saves you from a disaster. Never judge a book by its cover."

The class kept quiet at this speech.

"Tjee thanks," Hatsuharu blushed slightly. "No one really stood up for me before..."

"For everything there's a first time," Marina shrugged.

The teacher came in and the lessons started.

Everything was very easy for Marina; lesson after lesson she succeeded.

Finally it was lunch time and she dashed to Kyo hugging him tightly from behind.

Kyo laughed and twirled her around. "How was your first day?"

"Boring; the 1st years are very childish and everything is so easy. Mathematics doesn't change much from what I got at home and those languages are a piece of cake."

"Haru wasn't uhm...overwhelming Ms. Marina?" Yuki informed concerned.

"No, not at all," Marina smiled. "He and momiji were very nice to me and explained the kanji symbols to me again and now I completely understand everything that's written."

Hatsuharu softly walked behind Marina and whispered "boo" in her ear.

Marina shrieked and turned arround whacking him on his shoulder. "Hatsuharu, I'll never forgive you for that!"

"Ouch, you hit hard for a girl!"

"If I had defend myself against two annoying brothers/ cousins and later three when Jazzy came too I had to gain some strength."

"That's why my wrists hurt yesterday when you turned them on my back," Kyo teased.

"You baka neko, Ms Marina isn't a girl you can teach martial arts like Kagura!" Yuki grumbled.

"Hey Kyo is not a foolish cat!" Marina exclaimed "Emmie and Jazzy already taught me some self defense and nii-san just asked me to show him what they taught me."

"Going by the way you hit me you're not bad at all," Hatsuharu mumbled. "Girl you're damn good in all subjects and I have to struggle."

"If you don't understand a subject I can always help you," Marina offered.

"You'd want to tutor some stupid cow like me?"

"Of course I'd like to tutor you; don't call yourself a stupid cow! You just don't really get some things but that doesn't make you a cow."

"She doesn't get it," Yuki's eyes said to his cousins and he smiled.

"Uo, I really give it up; I just don't understand all those stupid questions of foreign history Hana complained neither do I understand those mathematics exercises."

"May I take a look?" Marina asked

"Sure," Hana answered confused and handed her the books.

Marina frowned as she studied the exercises and then started to make little notes. "It's quite easy look I put all the formulas in your book and the history answer is the 2nd world war. It was then that USA dropped a bomb in Hirosjima."

"How do you know all that?" Arisa sighed.

"I read a lot."

"Ms. Mohamed, you have to go to the principle's office," one of the teachers came to notify.

"Okay, thank you" Marina nodded and went to the office.

"Maman, what are you doing here? Is there something?" Marina asked anxious when she saw Esme there too.

"No little angel, the tests you took before you left and were lost are found back."

"Young lady, you're a promising student. Going by the results you could be put with the seniors but we won't because you'll need to make all extended essays and it's a bit too late for that so we'll put you with the second years if that's okay with you because your parents are okay with it and said that the choice is up to you."

"I am truly grateful that I get the chance to proof what I am worth of," Marina spoke on her usual formal tone.

"You may now leave and move your personal belongings to the lockers of the 2nd years and search for a place in 2D."

"Thank you very much," Marina thanked again.

* * *

_She doesn't trust the school and everyone there and made her defenses even stronger_, Esme thought sadly as she walked to the car. _My poor little Mary-Ann. When will the day come that you'll let your guard down and show your true nature like you did with some of the Sohmas, the Hondas, Saki, Arisa and with us Cullens? I hope you won't hate me forever when you discover that I am your biological mother but that due my illness I had to give you away. My beautiful princess._

"So how did she take it?" Kyoko asked.

"Quite well; reserved and utterly formal as usual without any emotion in her voice or eyes. I wonder what made her build up those walls of defense and why she can't see the ones who are trying to be kind to her. I love all of my children very much and equally but Marina is really an outstanding beauty; she looks very much like my mother and as a child my angel was already so mature."

"She was raised by James and Victoria right?" Kyoko asked thoughtful.

"Yes, James didn't like how she turned out. He thought of her as odd and airy and his family hated Mary-Ann because she's not his biological child."

"Have you ever thought of her injuries as abuse?"

"You mean that James was hitting her? He's barely home so Vicky raised Mary-Ann alone. She cried when James and his family decided to send her to a boarding school. I missed four years of her life because vacations she was more with James and Vicky at his family Only her last school vacations she spend with us."

"Maybe she was abused by those teachers and bullied by her fellow class mates?" I've never known a loving home so I became a Yankee until Katsuya saved me from myself but Marina-chan is different...she reacts different on people than most of us do. She's really a sweet child and she speaks highly of her brothers more likely adoring...she told about Edward who's a music genius and Emmett who fought a grizzly bear and Jasper who was in the army and was send to Iraq."

* * *

Marina was deleriously happy to be 2nd year but she just smiled and nod politely as she was introduced to the 2nd years.

She took her seat next to Kyo and helped her little group with English

After school she walked with them to her new home where she quickly changed into comfortable jeans and a shirt her hair in a practical ponytail.

Kyo and Haru were amazed by her speed of changing. "I'm ready nii-san and Haru nii."

"Yuki-kun and onee-chan, are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"No Ms. Mohamed, I promised to help Tohru with her homework today and we'll work on our garden too."

"Oh okay, I'll see you later," Marina smiled.

She went with the two boys to Kagura's home and smiled amused when she saw Kyo putting his collar neatly.

A girl with dark eyes and long flowing black hair opened up not looking very friendly and got pale when she saw Hatsuharu.

"Konnichiwa, you must be Rin-san right?"

"Yeah why and what the hell are you doing with that baka neko and Haru?"

"Hajimemashite; Kyo nii-san and Haru nii would take me to the park and I dragged them over here to ask you and Kagura if you'd like to join us."

"Why would I?" Rin replied coldly.

"I was just thinking that since it's friday school didn't really start fully yet we could enjoy a picnic in th park and I'd like to know you better since Haru nii speaks so highly of you."

"My aunt is not home yet so I don't know...ask Kagura."

Kagura rushed in at the same moment wearing some kind of ballet outfit making Hatsuharu chuckle amused and Kyo turn brightly red.

"Hi Kagura, nii-san and Haru-nii were dragged by me to get you and Rin so far you'll join us."

"Let me wear something suitable first..."

* * *

They enjoyed their selves in the park; Kyo and Haru were practising and Marina looked breathless at them.

They stayed until dinner in the park and Kyo explained the curse to Marina. At the end you could nearly see fire burning in her eyes and her voice was determined when she said that she'd prevent that Kyo'd be locked up after high school.

"I still wonder why you all say it's a curse...it's a gift in my eyes ...you're different and very special," Marina mused.

"Yeah because you see it different and the most crazy things bring you delight," Hatsuharu said on a tender tone and tapped her on the tip of her nose. "Kyo and I will get some dinner and you three girls amuse yourself okay?"

"Hai, just don't kill each other on the way that Rin, Kagura and I will starve."

The others burst out in laughter.

Rin and Kagura were busy knitting and marina decided to pick some horse flowers.

Suddenly a boy from her age appeared and pulled her from behind covering her mouth with his hand.

Marina gave him and elbow in his ribs and bit his hand with all her might. "What do you want!"

"Come with me little beauty," he coaxed and took her wrist but Marina pulled her wrist way and hit his nose hard.

"You little bitch!" He hissed "I know that you're a Cullen and you know the Sohmas and you have enough money!"

"You're an idiot!" Marina declared calm with fire spitting eyes and when he approached her once more she hit his jaw and a knee in his stomach.

"I am bleeding!" the young man cried and sank to the ground.

Kyo and Hatsuharu ran to her. "I knew something was wrong," Kyo sighed "I had a feeling."

"Are you okay?" Hatsuharu asked concerned.

"Yeah just that my wrist is bruised not that's something new..."

"She's perfectly fine," Rin sighed rolling with her eyes "you guys are too concerned."

"Who is he?" Kagura asked a bit startled.

"Someone who knows I'm related to the Cullens and that I know you Sohmas he and wants money. What a coward to collapse after a bit blood."

"That knee in his stomache must have hurt," Haru smirked "I saw that last part. Nice going little sis."

Marina merely smiled and beamed at all of them.

* * *

The weekend gone by and Marina was opening a bit more to the other Sohmas and she was delighted when the day before her birthday Alice with family and Emmett and Rose arrived and Nessie.

She went with Alice, Rose, Kagura, Tohru, Arisa and Saki to shop for some Kimonos. When they arrived home the girls instructed Marina to pick some flowers in the garden just to brighten to kitchen a bit since it would be just a birthday dinner.

Alice and Rose giggled when Marina walked innocently to the garden.

Suddenly harp music sounded from behind the bushes and Marina recognised the sweet tune. Her best friend Arthur composed it for her on her 15th birthday. "Hello princess," sounded a charming English voice.

Marina walked arround and with a squeal of delight she threw herself in Arthur's arms. "I missed you!"

"So did I princess. I left everything just to see you now why don't we go inside so you can fresh up; you look quite flushed."

"Hai; gomenasai," Marina smiled.

"Uhm...and what did you just say?"

"I agreed to fresh up; I'm sorry I also said because you don't understand Japanese."

"Like that," Arthur nodded.

Marina showered on her own since her left arm was getting better due the medicines she got and dressed in a soft pink kimono and wore a ribbon in her neatly braided hair.

Arthur was delighted to see her. He felt jealous that he wasn't the one that made her happy but he still was glad she looked better.

With a gentleman gesture he led her to the living room where everything was dark.

"Huh, I didn't realise that the electricity fell out," Marina talked to herself.

Arthur smiled and tried to hide his laughter.

"Surprise!" Everyone called on the happy birthday tune Edward played.

"Thank you all," Marina sobbed and flew into Emmett's arms. "Happy birthday sissy"

Marina nodded and wiped away her tears.

Everyone was there; the entire Sohma family including Akito, the cullens, Saki and Arisa.

"You really surprised me," Marina smiled as she hugged Katsuya and Kyoko.

"We're happy about it," Katsuya smiled.

"Nii-san, you look very handsome and Yuki and Haru-nii too."

"They're like brothers for her so don't be so jealous!" Rose whispered in Arthur;s ear and whacked him on the back of his head.

Marina felt for once like she really belonged. She stepped to Akito who sat quietly in a corner.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Marina and you must be Akito-san. Thank you for coming; I really appreciate it."

"Remarkable," Akito mumbled. "You're no ordinary girl I can sense it...it was very kind of you to invite me to your birthday dinner."

"You're a part of the Sohma family too so you'll be a part of my life too," was Marina's simple answer.

"People always walk away from me," Akito said embittered.

"I am the same and it hurts to talk about what everyone did with me but there are others who care, right okaa-san?"

"So it is Mary-chan," Kyoko beamed.

"I am happy you care about me," Akito said soft and Marina hugged her. "I'll be your friend, Akito-san"

The rest of the Sohmas were SHOCKED. they didn't know Akito like this.

"Mar, your birthday cake!" Tohru squealed.

They all gathered around the dinner table and sang happy birthday in English.

Esme and Carlisle realised on the moment that Marina gave Kyoko, Tohru, Katsuya and Kyo a bite of her cake that it was time to let their youngest daughter go. She found her new family. This is where she belonged.

Hana laid a hand on Esme's shoulder. "She's a very special girl, Mrs. Cullen so she can two sets of parents."

"You're right," Esme smiled.

Marina cut the next piece of her cake and gave it too...Akito.

The other Sohmas, Saki and Arisa followed and then the pieces with hearts on it went to the Cullens and the smiley to Arthur.

"When she's older she'll hear the truth," Carlisle and Esme decided and looked smiling at their lost daughter.

* * *

fruitsbasket ........... not me

Twilight............. S. Meyer

Mary-Ann, Arthur......Me


End file.
